


Sacrifice

by Redlotusseria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Contracts, Hurt Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prison, Sacrifice, Wheelchairs
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlotusseria/pseuds/Redlotusseria
Summary: Tony sat in his wheelchair, staring at Ross. "So what will you accept," he said. Ross, "the admission will all be justified, but in return you will see them instead of jail." Tony laughed, he said, "so we got a deal. But remember nobody knows the truth outside of Rhodey."***What would happen if Tony was willing to make a deal with Ross who was looking for Tony and agreed to go to jail in exchange for the team's money laundering





	Sacrifice

Tony tekerlekli sandalyesinde oturmuş, bakan ross'a bakıyordu. "Ee ne diyor sun kabul edecekmisin" dedi.  Ross "kabul hepsi aklanacak ; ama bunun karşılığında sen onlar yerine hapse göreceksin." Dedi Tony güldü "anlaştık o zaman. Ama unutma kimse gerçeği bilmeyecek rhody dışında" dedi. Ross "anlaştık  arkadaşların ve ailenle vedalaşmak için iki saatin var" dedi.

 

 


End file.
